No dejes tanta vida para después
by Reiner Rubin
Summary: Mientras Gokú se fue a cumplir su último sueño su mujer se cuestiona si es muy tarde a los 46 años volver a empezar. Bulma interiormente sufre ante la frialdad de su marido y sus frustraciones salen a flote. ¿Y cómo estas tú?


Espero que sea de su agrado mi primer fic de Dragon Ball Z, esta inspirada en una novela brasileña llamada Lazos de familia. Ojalá dejen comentarios, críticas positivas y constructivas.

De niña siempre quise estar en vuelta en una gran historia de amor al igual que mis heroínas de los cuentos de hadas, los que me leía mi institutriz amenamente todas las noches y cómo princesa que fui los castillos y príncipes en corceles blancos nunca pasaron desapercibidos en mis fantasías. Cuando una tiene doce años está bien todo este mundo de utopías, debo admitir que en esa época era muy solitaria y no precisamente por mi cargo jerárquico o mi linaje ancestral si no porque mi padre era un rey sanguinario que protegía a toda costa los tesoros reales en la montaña frypan , que en ese entonces la custodiaba un fuego infernal. Mi madre había muerto antes de tener tan siquiera conciencia y las únicas dos cosas que conservaba de ella eran su vestido de novia y un cuadro que hicieron poco después de mi nacimiento donde mi padre con su imponente figura nos sostenía en la palma de su mano.

Aquellas historias de amor se me hacían tan lejanas a pesar de a ver vivido una muy bonita al inicio de mi matrimonio, obviando que estaba completamente enamorada y montada en una nube voladora que era mucho más rápida que un caballo, pero esos momentos se esfumaron a los cinco años y mi vida comenzó a tener más sinsabores , dramas y abandonos, dónde me tuve que ver forzada a sostener a dos hijos y acabar con mi juventud precozmente para convertirme en una madre abnegada mientras guardaba la figura de mi difunto marido, aquel ingrato que se había llevado mi juventud y al cual amaba a pesar de habernos abandonado por tercera vez.

-¿Madre dónde deseas que deje esto? – dijo un Goten muy acicalado y con cara de apuro – Es que tengo que ir a una cita con Betty… Y tú sabes ahora no es buen momento para cambiar los muebles de lugar. Finalizó mientras le concedía una sonrisa y el particular gesto de los Son de poner su brazo en la cabeza.

- Goten, no te pido mucho sólo que cooperes ahora que Gohan es padre de familia y tú padre se fue entrar con aquel niño que ni sé como se llama, tú eres el hombre de la casa además debo de dejar todo listo antes de irme.

-Mamá ese niño se llama Ubb ¿Qué te cuesta mucho recordarlo? Si hasta papá ha venido en ocasiones a comer con él – Pecaba de inocente al igual que su progenitor.

Mientras escuchaba, muy internamente combatía una lucha peor que la de Majin Buu para no gritarle a su pequeñín de dieciocho años. A Milk le costaba pronunciar ese nombre, esas tres letras: U-b-b y a pesar de que ese niñajo no tuvo nada que ver con la descabellada idea de Gokuh de irse a vivir con él hasta convertirlo en un digno discípulo, ella sentía resentimiento y lo culpaba por todo, aparte de que si era culpable indirectamente.

-Lárgateee de aquí - Con su mejor ceño fruncido y su mano en puño se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas y abriéndola de golpe. Milk no estaba de humor, bueno casi nunca lo estaba y todos se preguntaban si la menopausia acechaba sus puertas.

-Pero mamá ¿Dónde dejo esto? – la contestación fue un portazo. - Goten con cara de desconcierto se fijó en la mesita de té que todavía sostenía - Espero que ahora no me regañe por dejarla aquí - Mientras la dejaba cuidadosamente en la entrada de su casa con la otra mano aventó una capsula de la que salió un flamante convertible negro, regaló de Bulma por su dieciocho aniversario. –Vaya que mi tía es espléndida dijo sin más arrancando su auto a gran velocidad.

-Esta juventud de ahora sólo piensa en citas y en autos, debió haber sacado un poco de la falta de interés amoroso de su padre, así no me estaría preocupando siempre de las lagartonas de la capital – Arreglaba su maleta estrepitosamente mientras maldecía por lo bajo - Ya regresando de la Villa Pingüino lo obligaré a mover los muebles, si señor.

Hace días que Bulma le había insistido en acompañarla a un congreso de inventos tecnológicos y ella accedió inmediatamente ya que le caí como anillo al dedo un poco de playa, vida social y cocteles sin alcohol, pero como obsesiva compulsiva y resguardadora de las buenas costumbres tenía que dejar todo impecable y comida para una semana para que su querido Goten no sufriera, sin olvidar un botiquín médico con lo inimaginable ya que el amor de madre puede llegar a matar.

Ring, ring.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no escucho el claxon ni los gritos de Bulma que le avisaba su arribada, la cual se vio obligada en llamarle por teléfono insistentemente por unos cuantos minutos.

-¡Milk que estas haciendo!, estoy afuera de tu casa, si no vas a prestar atención mínimo deja la puerta abierta, no una mesita de té obstruyendo el paso.

-Lo siento Bulma, bajo en unos instantes. –Apenada por esto no se fijo en más reparos y recibió gustosa a su amiga que se encontraba montada en un jet , radiante en un traje sastre color naranja - Se ve tan llena de vida, creo que el tener a su hija la rejuveneció. - Se decía a si misma mientras subía torpemente arrastrando la maleta.

-Hola Milk, deja la en el portaequipaje allá atrás y ponte cómoda - dándole un caluroso beso en la mejilla- ¿estás lista para unos días de descanso? – Decía esto mientras veía su gps y prendía los motores.

- No sé si este bien, no debería dejar mi casa, se podía presentar algo. Y… Por cierto Bulma -mirando para todos lados- ¿Y Bra?

- Aah, no te preocupes la dejé en casa de Krilin y dieciocho, se lleva muy bien con o vamos a estar muy atareadas y voy a estar llena de entrevistas .. .No me mires con esa cara de sorpresa y de vieja loca, de vez en cuando un tiempo para una es necesario, si haces eso Milk créeme que te vas a sentir mejor. Vegeta estaba un poco enojado sabes, primero por dejar la niña cerca del Maestro Roshi y segundo porque no le gusta lidiar con la adolescencia de Trunks.

-Creo que no eres la única con problemas a pesar de tener la vida resuelta, también tienes que lidiar como madre y esposa. Al parecer mi vida es más fácil de lo que grito – poniendo cara de resignación.

-No lo creo, soportar a tres hombres sin ayuda es mucho y estar casada con el egoísta de tu esposo no es una bicoca. Eres una mujer de admirar pero seré honesta, desperdiciaste tu juventud, te apagaste muy rápido–Miraba su gps mientras conducía su jet con la facilidad de un auto. Sólo ella podría decir ese tipo de cosas sin rodeos ni empaques bonitos - Ya ascendimos lo necesario, ahora podré dejarlo en automático y en unos 30 minutos llegaremos.

- Es que siempre fue mi sueño formar la familia que no tuve de pequeña, yo no soy como tú llena de vida, atrevida, cosmopolita, yo quería dedicarme a mi casa, es más ahorita si quisiera no podría trabajar porque no tengo una carrera.

-Pero una es dedicarte a tu casa y otra abnegarte tanto hasta consumirte. Una a pesar de todo debe de vivir y realizarse. Milk, la otra vez comentaste que siempre soñaste estar envuelta en un cuento de hadas y yo antes de ser empresaria e inventora era mi sueño encontrar a un príncipe que irónicamente terminé con uno, pero con la edad y al a verme unido con Vegeta deseche esos sueños, porque no es para nada romántico, ni siquiera se aproxima a lo que soñé de mi vida. Al final lo que nos termina quedando con la pareja es el compañerismo y no las pasiones que soñamos y tú sigues pensando que Gokuh te puede ofrecer eso que anhelamos a nuestros 18 años.

- A mi ni siquiera me queda el compañerismo, estoy tan frustrada porque termine casándome con un adulto que parece un niño. Ahora tengo 46 años no puedo empezar de nuevo y tampoco puedo decir que mi vida fue un desperdicio porque tengo unos hijos maravillosos, una nuera, una nieta y un marido que nunca me fue infiel.

- Eso seguro, al tener un marido saiyajin te evitas las infidelidades, esas que si no fueron con él fueron con el tarado de Yamcha y a pesar de todo él te ama en su extraña forma, pero tampoco creas que yo con Vegeta todo es miel sobre hojuelas por más que este ahí, no hay mucho contacto. Mira lo que debes hacer es rejuvenecerte, ya pasó la época de los vestidos chinos desde que adjudico el último emperador. - Guiñándole el ojo traviesamente.

Aquella mujer sexy e impetuosa de ojos azules conocía más que nadie lo último en moda, hombres y en como mantenerse en forma. Bulma le estaba extendiendo la mano para ser otra, no necesitaba habérselo dicho después de tantas directas y ella misma se lo había pedido de una u otra forma.

Alguna vez le había caído mal esa mujer que había considerado vulgar por su moral relajada y también por haber insinuado cierto interés amoroso en su esposo, pero ese concepto había cambiado después de el Cell game, cuando más necesitaba de una mano amiga y un bebé estaba por nacer.

Tan diferentes una de la otra pero con cosas que sólo ellas dos podían entender y soportar: a sus esposos saiyajines.


End file.
